In Australian Patent Number 769719 there is described and claimed a multifocal contact lens wherein the contact lens is made of flexible material and the contact lens is arranged to translate on an eye.
The entire disclosure of Australian Patent Number 769719 is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a means of manufacturing a lens of the type described in Australian Patent Number 769719.